fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Anti-CosmoFan
Welcome Welcome to Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki! We hope you have a great time! :) Travisplatypus 10:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! --Sophiaawesome 09.28.January 12,2012 (UTC) Hi I'm PoOf531, a new user in here. I have 2 questions. *A:Is you an user from Fairly Odd Parents Wiki? *B:Where you got an idea about Suzy love with Anti-Cosmo? PoOf531 09:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) or PoOf531... Hi! I'm so glad when I finally talk to you... :D The answer of the first question is yes. For the second question, it's so hard to explain... (sorry). Sophiaawesome 10:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Glitter Glam Hi i'm Glitter Glam -Glitter Glam *Hello, Glitter Glam! Nice to meet you.. :D Sophiaawesome my talk, 09:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Where FOP Fans can go wild!) Thanks for editing my new Angel page -Glitter Glam *You're welcome! Sophiaawesome my talk 09:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Wow, Anti-Angel? Cool! Sophiaawesome my talk 10:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sophiaawesome, I am no longer "A Wikia Contributor", I am now called, BabyPoof93, Because I finally have an account! (I made some of the letters above with all the episode titles.) XD YAY! Have you heard? There are some new Bundles of Joy that have just arrived in Fairy World yesterday, And they have now joined forces with Poof and the Baby Gang! Meet Louie and Lewis; The newest babies in town! Happy Editing! ~~Your Friend, BabyPoof93 (No longer "A Wikia Contributor") *You have an account? Congratulations! I guess, now, Poof have more friends...Sophiaawesome my talk 00:52, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin Requests Dear Sophiaawesome, Well, Someday in the future (Not today or tommorow though) I would like to become an Admin on this Wiki like you. I am on here like everyday (I'm sure you can see that) and I do not like anything bad being put on here. If you could show me how to become one soon, I would be greatful. Thanks! BabyPoof93 15:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC)BabyPoof93 Dear Sophiaawesome, you joined this wiki on my birthday! Glitter Glam 02:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Glitter Glam *Wow, really, Glitter Glam? That's a miracle!--Sophiaawesome my talk 10:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanted To Say Hi A Wikia Contributor (Soon To Be Called Cosmo Fan) I just came here to say Hi and i'm a huge fan of Anti-Cosmo as well. We are both as smart as each other. Have you seen me on The Fairly OddParents Wiki? I have edited that Wiki a lot. 03:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor *Hi A Wikia Contributor a.k.a. Cosmo Fan, nice to meet you! Yeah, I see you at The FOP Wiki (FOP:'F'airly 'O'dd 'P'arents). Wait, are you saying "I'm a huge fan of Anti-Cosmo as well"? Me too! I'm a huge fan of Anti-Cosmo :D. --Sophiaawesome my talk 11:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sophiaawesome, Hi! It's me, BabyPoof93! I was just wanting to see if you could teach me how to sign your initials like the way you customized them You know, With the pink and green, and how it already says "My Talk" on it, That is so cool! I would like to do the same thing, Cause the way you initial your User Name is awesome! Can you tell me how? I would really like to know. Thanks! Your Friend, BabyPoof93 01:37, May 20, 2012 (UTC) *Hi BabyPoof93. It's easy to make an signature like me, but, you must to create a subpage. Have you see the search box in the left side of this screen? If yes, click on that search box until you see a cursor flashing. Next, type something like this: User:insert your username here/sig . If that couldn't work, click here. See? The page is blank. Add something like this (if you want have a signature like me) BabyPoof93 my talk . Result: BabyPoof93 my talk . (Note:You can change the color if you want. There are many colors, like gold, purple, lightblue, brown, etc.). Next, click "Publish". **If you want signing with new signature, follow these simple steps.First, scroll up to the top of the screen and click the Preferences tab in the top right hand corner. Click the "treat signature as raw wikitext" box under signature. Then, place in the signature box: This will make it so that when you sign talk pages, your new signature is used instead of the one that is set as the default. --Sophiaawesome my talk 02:29, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Sophiaawesome, Oh, thank you so much for telling me how to make a cool user ID! Now I can have a cool signature like you! Thank you so much! ;) BabyPoof93 my talk